


Taking Orders

by skidmo



Series: Taking Orders/Fragile Chains [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Dominance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skidmo/pseuds/skidmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne doesn’t follow orders because he <i>has</i> to…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Orders

**Author's Note:**

> For athousanderrors on LJ, who requested: Sheppard/Lorne, candy canes.

“I’d like to go on record as saying that I object to this assignment on principle.”

“Noted,” Sheppard says with a serious nod. “But you make such a cute elf,” he adds, grinning.

Lorne rolls his eyes, his arms crossed firmly over his chest. “I’m _not_ short.”

“Of course you’re not,” Sheppard murmurs with a patronizing pat to Lorne’s head. It’s really, very difficult to take anything he says seriously when he’s wearing red tights and a hat with several bells attached.

“Just because everyone else around here is a freakin’ giant,” Lorne mumbles, arms still crossed as he stalks out of Sheppard’s office.

“It’s good for morale,” Sheppard calls after him.

He’s pretty sure the hand gesture Lorne makes over his head could be considered insubordination.

***

Seven hours, one base-wide Christmas shindig, and an outing to bring presents to the Athosian kids later, Lorne shows up at Sheppard’s quarters, still fuming.

“Something I can help you with, Major?”

“I am _not_ short,” Lorne says, firmly.

“So you said,” Sheppard replies, trying really hard not to snicker at the picture of Lorne in his elf costume, his hat askew and several of the bells missing.

Lorne, it appears, is not amused. “I am not short,” he repeats. “I am not small. I am not vertically challenged. I am not deficient in any way.” With each statement, he steps a little closer to Sheppard until Sheppard has to step backwards to avoid him.

“I know that, Major,” Sheppard says, starting to feel a bit sheepish for having ordered Lorne to take on this assignment.

“Yeah, well, thanks to you, I now have to prove that point all over again to each and every one of my men, and try as I might, I can’t come up with any way to show it that doesn’t involve violence and possibly a trip to the infirmary.”

Sheppard’s backed as far as he can by now, and he sits on his bed with a soft sigh. “I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t realize it was gonna be that big a deal.”

“Do you know what it’s like, sir? To be the small kid? The one who always has to show he can play the big kid games? That he can take care of himself on the playground?”

Lorne hasn’t stopped advancing on Sheppard, only now there’s nowhere for him to retreat, so he slides himself up the bed, and Lorne places one knee on it.

“Major? What are you doing?” He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about getting Lorne into his bed before, but this was not at all what he’d been picturing.

Lorne ignores his question. “I’ve seen the way you look at me, sir. Like you think you could take me. Like you think I’d give up to you without a fight.”

Sheppard swallows hard and looks up at Lorne—a curious sensation and one he’s never actually experienced before—the major looks so much more menacing from below.

“That’s what you think, isn’t it?” Lorne asks, now crawling up Sheppard’s body until he’s holding himself over Sheppard, gazing darkly down at him. “You think I follow your orders because I have to?”

Sheppard shakes his head. He’s never thought about it actually. Lorne follows his orders because…because he’s Lorne and that’s what Lorne does. He follows orders. He follows _Sheppard’s_ orders.

Lorne laughs, and it should be comical, Sheppard realizes. He’s pinned under his XO, who is wearing an elf costume and smells faintly of egg nog and candy canes, but Sheppard isn’t laughing. He’s…frightened is probably the wrong word, but aroused wouldn’t be too far from the mark.

Lorne lowers his face until Sheppard can feel his breath ghosting over his skin. “I don’t have to follow anyone’s orders,” he whispers, and Sheppard can’t seem to stop the automatic response.

“Yes, sir.”

When Lorne laughs this time, Sheppard feels the air puffing across his lips for just a second before Lorne is kissing him, hard, aggressively.

Sheppard knows this has to stop. Right fucking now, in fact. There is no way he should be letting his XO kiss him, and there is definitely no way he should be kissing him back, but he is. He returns Lorne’s kiss, but instead of fighting him for dominance, he gives in, letting Lorne lead him.

“Not like that,” Lorne whispers. “You have to fight me. If you don’t fight, it’s not a victory.”

Now this—this is something Sheppard can understand. The need to have someone pushing back. So he grabs the back of Lorne’s head, fingers twisting hard in his hair, and kisses him back just as hard, shoving his tongue into Lorne’s mouth and pushing him onto his back.

He can feel Lorne grinning for just a second before Lorne’s tongue pushes against his own and Lorne rolls them over again, too far, off the bed. The wind gets knocked out of him when he hits the floor, giving Lorne the advantage and he pushes Sheppard’s tongue out of his mouth and thrusts his own tongue into Sheppard’s.

Sheppard tries to fight him, but even though Lorne is definitely shorter than he is, he’s stocky: compact, powerful and muscular. God, is he ever muscular. He pins Sheppard to the floor with his shoulders and catches Sheppard’s hands, pulling them above his head and holding them there, still kissing him hard, teeth clashing and tongues battling.

Sheppard struggles for a minute or so more, but it’s more than he can take, and he eventually gives in, letting Lorne have his way and moaning when Lorne nips at his bottom lip before pulling back just a little.

“Still think you could take me?” Lorne whispers.

“No, sir,” is Sheppard’s automatic reply, and from the flash of desire in Lorne’s eyes, he’s guessing that’s exactly what Lorne wanted to hear.

Lorne responds with a smirk and a simple, “Good,” before kissing Sheppard again, still aggressive, still in control, but gentler somehow. Sheppard moans into Lorne’s mouth and starts tugging at his shirt, trying to figure out how the costume works exactly.

Lorne pulls back and pushes Sheppard’s hands away. “I’ve got that,” he says, and before Sheppard can figure out how he does it, Lorne has the shirt off and is ridding himself of the rest of the ridiculous clothing, and then he’s kneeling in front of Sheppard, hard and completely nude.

He’s seen Lorne naked before—it’s one of the hazards of being in the military—but he’s never allowed himself to look at all that naked skin—broad chest, flat stomach, thick full cock pointing straight out from a nest of dark curls. Sheppard can’t stop himself from reaching out for it, but Lorne slaps his hand away.

“You’ll touch when I say you can touch.”

Sheppard moans, but he pulls his hand back and nods.

“What was that?” Lorne growls.

“Yes, sir,” Sheppard breathes.

It shouldn’t be this hot, taking orders from his XO. It shouldn’t make him so hard, shouldn’t make him want more, shouldn’t make him wonder about what goes through Lorne’s mind when their positions are reversed and it’s Sheppard barking out orders and Lorne replying with a submissive, “Yes, sir.”

But it does. It definitely does.

Lorne leans forward again and kisses Sheppard, hard and deep. He pushes Sheppard’s shirt up his chest, but stops Sheppard when he tries to pull it over his head.

“Just for that, the shirt stays on,” Lorne growls and goes to work on Sheppard’s BDUs, quickly working the buttons open and tugging his pants and shorts down Sheppard’s thighs. He doesn’t bother undoing Sheppard’s boots, just leaves the clothes tangled around his ankles.

“Roll over,” he mutters, tugging on Sheppard’s hip.

Sheppard turns quickly on to his hands and knees, and it only takes Lorne’s quiet throat clearing for him to remember to add, “Yes, sir.”

Lorne’s hands go to his hips, and Sheppard drops his forehead onto his arms because he knows what’s coming and he can’t decide if he’s scared shitless or hornier than he’s been in years.

When he feels Lorne’s cock sliding between his thighs and Lorne’s chest pressed against his back, he lets out a soft moan. “Can you take it like this?” Lorne whispers, and the quiet concern seems more aggressive than anything else he’s done tonight.

“Yes, yes…just fuck me,” he mumbles, pressing back to Lorne’s hips.

A sharp slap to his ass reminds him of the little game they’re playing, and Sheppard’s not sure how he could have forgotten. “Sir,” he quickly adds. “ _Please_ , fuck me, sir.”

“Good boy,” Lorne mutters, and Sheppard hears him spitting and the quiet ripping of a condom packet, feels the heat of his cock pulled back and then it’s there again, pressing at his entrance.

It’s been far too long since Sheppard’s done this, and he knows he should ask Lorne to go slowly, to be gentle, but Lorne pushes steadily into him, stopping when the head of his cock breaches the tight ring of muscle.

“Fuck, you’re tight. Been that long?” That note of concern is back, and Sheppard wishes he’d stop that, keep with the rules of this game.

As if he can read Sheppard’s mind, Lorne’s tone changes to one of mockery as he says, “This isn’t your first time, is it, Sheppard?”

“No, sir,” Sheppard grits out, forcing himself to relax, to let Lorne slip in a little deeper.

“Good,” Lorne murmurs, and his tone is still mocking, but he slides a gentle hand over Sheppard’s back. “Hate to think I was fucking a virgin unprepared.”

“No, sir,” Sheppard says again, the burn abating enough for him to push back, groaning as Lorne slides in another inch.

“ _Good_ ,” Lorne grunts, rocking slowly into Sheppard. “Fuck, that’s good.”

If Sheppard weren’t so sure that they both needed this to play out exactly as it was, he’d take advantage of this moment to turn the tables on Lorne. As it is, he merely waits until he can feel Lorne’s hips settled against his ass, gives them both a moment to adjust and says, “Please, sir. Please fuck me.”

When Lorne laughs, Sheppard can feel it at the back of his neck for just a moment before Lorne pulls himself upright and tightens his grip on Sheppard’s hips, fucking him hard and fast, pounding into him and moaning long and low.

Sheppard moans as well, his knees are sore from kneeling on the floor and his hands twist in the sheets that hang from his bed to keep from reaching for his aching cock.

“Please,” he begs. “Please, let me touch myself.”

Lorne laughs again, and Sheppard worries he’s going to get hard every time he hears that sound from now on. There’s another sharp slap to his ass before Lorne says, “Try again, Sheppard.”

He’s searching through his hazy mind for what he forgot when Lorne’s cock slams into his prostate and he lets out a string of curses and remembers.

“Sir!” he groans. “Please let me touch myself, sir!”

“No,” Lorne whispers, and Sheppard lets out a growl of frustration that morphs into a moan of pure pleasure as Lorne wraps his own hand around Sheppard’s cock, stroking firmly.

“You’ll come when I say you can, understand?”

“Ye-yes, sir,” Sheppard breathes, not sure how he’ll manage to hold off his orgasm if Lorne doesn’t let him come soon.

Lorne doesn’t let up. He keeps pumping Sheppard’s cock steadily, varying the angle of his thrusts, so Sheppard never knows when Lorne’s cock will hit him just right, curling his toes and making him moan incoherently.

When Sheppard’s balls ache with the need to come, and he’s gone over the flight specs for the X-302s three times, he finally hears Lorne whisper, “You can come now.”

His orgasm ripples through his body, spinning out from his cock all the way to his toes and up to the top of his head, his body bucks wildly and he squeezes his eyes shut, shouting something that could be, “Son of a bitch!” but that he suspects is actually, “Thank you, sir!”

He comes hard enough that he blacks out for a moment and he’s only vaguely aware of Lorne’s cock swelling inside him just before Lorne groans his name and comes as well.

When he comes back to himself, Lorne is lying next to him on the floor, looking at him with a face full of concern. “You okay, sir?” he whispers, sliding gentle fingers through Sheppard’s hair.

“’M good, yeah,” is about all Sheppard can manage at this point, his body humming pleasantly.

Lorne doesn’t cuddle Sheppard exactly, but he does kiss Sheppard’s forehead softly, still carding his fingers through Sheppard’s hair until Sheppard is coherent enough to attempt speech again.

“Lorne?”

“Yes, sir?”

“I…uh…are we…?”

Lorne smiles softly and kisses Sheppard’s forehead again. “We’re good, sir,” he says. “I should go.”

Sheppard nods and sits up, and says nothing when Lorne pulls on Sheppard’s BDUs instead of his elf costume.

Lorne stops at the door and turns to Sheppard. “For the record, sir? I follow your orders because I want to.”

After Lorne has gone, Sheppard mutters, “Me too, sir.”

 _fin_


End file.
